Suis-je comme vous ?
by PlumedeSorbier
Summary: Il était arrivé quelque chose à Stiles, celui-ci s'était décidé à le dévoiler. Un coup de main de Lydia, de la confiance, du mystère: est-ce que cela atteindra Derek ? Est-ce que cet incident lui permettra d'obtenir ce que Stiles veut tant ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello tout le monde, i'm back avec une toute nouvelle fiction Sterek. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et me rejoins de lire vos commentaires. **

**Disclaimer évidemment à Jeff Davis. **

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Prologue : l'avant-révélation **

Il a fallu du temps, du courage et aussi oublier la possibilité de l'échec pour que Stiles se ramène à l'appartement de Derek pour un réunion de dernière minute après le meurtre d'un lycéen garou commis par Tamora Monroe en personne le matin même alors que le jeune se trouvait chez lui. Mais à la différence que lui, Stiles, avait quelque chose à vérifier, un truc qui lui trottait dans la tête ses derniers temps depuis qu'il avait rompu avec Lydia au bout d'un an de relation. C'était surtout pour cette raison qu'il allait à cette réunion.

Avec Lydia, tous les deux avaient compris qu'ils n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre et sont donc restés amis, des amis profonds qui feraient tout pour que l'autre soit heureux. C'est donc à son ex-petite-amie rousse que le fils du Shérif avoua son secret et ce qu'il pensait faire. La jeune Banshee aux cheveux de feu fût d'abord troublée mais voulut l'aider à aller à bout de son plan.

\- Je te promets de t'aider, Stiles. Tu le mérites, tu es une personne qui mérite de vivre une histoire d'amour plus que beaucoup d'entre nous. Même si j'avoue que cette fois, c'est carrément plus tordu que ce que tu as fait pour moi.

\- Merci, Lydia. J'ai toujours cru qu'un jour, tu finirais par me laisser tomber, avait dit le jeune apprenti flic chez lui dans son appartement de Beacon Hills.

\- Jamais, je pourrais t'en vouloir. Je sais que ce n'est pas ma faute, la faute à personne. Tu es ainsi et je veux te voir heureux, Stiles Stilinski. Même si l'autre personne concernée me surprendra toujours.

\- Moi aussi, soufflais Stiles en prenant son ex-copine dans ses bras.

\- Et pour parler de moi, j'ai un rendez-vous !

Stiles arqua les sourcils en l'apprenant, un rictus fit son apparition sur le visage angélique de la banshee.

\- Ah, oui ? Je peux savoir de qui il s'agit pour que je lui fasse la peau s'il ne traite pas comme il faut, s'empressa de dire le jeune hyperactif.

\- Stiles…

\- Toi aussi, tu as droit à ton histoire !

Lydia sourit en vérifiant son maquillage dans le miroir de son armoire sous le regard mi-amusé mi-las de son ancien petit-ami devenu allié et ami à la vie à la mort.

\- Ok, ne te moque pas de moi mais Liam m'a invité à sortit boire un verre…

\- Liam Dunbar, notre Beta de deux ans de moins que nous ?

Stiles ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que ce soit lui, le rendez-vous de sa meilleure amie. Lydia soupira face à la tête stupéfaite du fils du Shérif mais celui-ci la serra fortement dans ses bras, un sourire sincère se traçant sur ses lèvres.

\- Ce gars est parfait, pas autant que moi évidemment, mais Liam est cool donc tu as ma bénédiction. Bon, je ne lui casserai pas la tête s'il fait un mauvais truc parce que je tiens à ma vie – il devient de plus en plus fort grâce aux entraînements intenses que lui font faire Scott et la meute - mais j'irai lui parler.

La blonde vénitienne éclate de rire face au sarcasme habituel que faisait preuve Stiles, c'est comme un chant apaisant pour l'hyperactif brun.

\- Il n'y a rien de romantique de prévu ! s'exclama la jeune femme en croisant les bras. Pour le moment, on boit un verre et discuter de nos vies.

Stiles secoue la tête et Lydia se dit que c'est perdu d'avance avec lui, qu'il est trop optimiste. Stiles fait son vexé mais au fond, il sait qu'il a raison, que Liam et Lydia ont une alchimie bien particulière depuis quelques semaines déjà. Ce sont toujours les concernés qui ne le remarquent pas, il en sait quelque chose.

\- Liam est quelqu'un de bien. Mason est au courant ? Si oui, je sens déjà les paris avec Corey sur votre _niveau_ d'amitié. Et puis, sérieusement, monsieur Dunbar t'invite à boire un verre et tu crois qu'il te demande ça sans arrière-pensée ?

\- Le fait qu'il parte à l'université, la même que la mienne pour étudier aussi la médecine, ça nous a forcément reliés. Mais je ne sais pas, une étincelle s'est allumée…, concède Lydia un petit sourire se peignant sur son visage.

Stiles soupira de compréhension, au moins elle admettait qu'il se passait un truc entre eux, serra dans ses bras Lydia une dernière fois puis celle-ci partit, elle était comme sur un petit nuage en ce moment. L'amour rend-t-elle toujours les gens plus joyeux et inconscients ? Cela n'avait jamais été son cas.

\- Fonce, je vais faire pareil en espérant ne pas tomber sur un mur, avait ri Stiles en prenant la veste de cuir noire qu'avait déniché Lydia dans un magasin avec lui deux jours auparavant.

Se ramener vêtu comme Derek Hale allait faire des remontrances mais il se fichait car il allait attirer l'attention du Beta qu'il aimait. Avoir compris qu'il aimait les filles autant que les garçons ne l'avait choqué que quelques jours car il y avait une chance que ce soit réciproque, la surprise était vite passée. Les preuves qu'il gardait en mémoire pouvaient être tous les moments passés avec le loup-garou depuis la morsure d'Isaac Lahey alors qu'il était encore lycéen. Dans sa Jeep, il avait senti qu'un truc dans le comportement du Hale qui se différenciait des autres moments passés en sa compagnie, quelque chose de bien qu'une protection amicale.

Avec le temps, il avait essayé de mettre de côté ses soupçons mais les mois passants, il avait été pris dans la tourmente. Le regard reconnaissant de Derek quand il l'avait sauvé de la noyade alors qu'il avait été blessé par Jackson sous forme de Kanima, le fait qu'il ne l'agresse plus dès qu'il sort une blague ou une remarque sarcastique, qu'il demande toujours son avis avant de partir en mission – même s'il ne sera jamais dans le plan d'action, il agit plutôt comme le cerveau, la caméra, la mémoire et comme l'émissaire entre les humains et les êtres surnaturelles…

Mais Stiles avait un autre secret que Lydia savait aussi, plus spécial, qu'il avait de plus en plus de peine à garder : une fois alors que Scott et lui étaient pourchassés par des chasseurs, l'Alpha et le jeune homme ont été blessés et le sang de l'alpa s'est mélangé au sien créant quelque chose en lui entre loup et humain.

Il était devenu plus intelligent, captait les battements des gens – c'est particulièrement ce pouvoir qu'il lui a fait penser que Derek pourrait ressentir des sentiments pour lui -, Stiles avait de la facilité à contrôler son calme et donc son rythme cardiaque, il était plus rapide et réussissait à ôter un peu de douleur à être humain comme les loups-garous.

Avec le temps, il avait compris qu'il n'en était pas un totalement, qu'il ne se transformerait pas à la Pleine Lune mais que certains pouvoirs de lycanthrope lui avaient été transmis par le sang de Scott. Petit problème : il n'arrivait pas à le garder pour lui et craignait que d'autres pouvoirs ne fassent surface. Lydia partie à son rendez-vous, Stiles se souvint de comment il avait compris qu'il avait changé :

_Le jour même de l'attaque des deux jeunes hommes, plusieurs semaines auparavant, il était chez Derek avec le reste de la meute pour parler des étudiants métamorphes qui pourraient devenir également cibles des lycéens recrutés par les chasseurs comme l'avaient vécu Liam, Corey et Mason. Il devait gérer son stress, ce qu'il pensait du plus jeune Hale dans la pièce et du fait qu'il avait rompu avec Lydia avant de lui avoir avouer qu'il aimait aussi les hommes._

_Seuls les loups et Malia pouvaient sentir la nervosité grandissante du fils du shérif et après vingt minutes sans que personne n'ose dire qu'il devait s'arrêter de paniquer autant, Derek avait ordonné durement au seul humain de la pièce :_

\- _Tu ne pourrais pas arrêter ?_

\- _Arrêter quoi ? avait-il demandé surpris._

\- _De penser ! Je ne crois pas être le seul qui n'arrive pas à se concentrer tellement ton stress se ressent dans toute la pièce !_

\- _Oh désolé que je ne sois pas en train de dire que tout va bien. Tu voudrais que je sois comment, dis-moi ? Je m'imagine tous les défauts du plan comme je le fais à chaque fois mais là, je peux vous dire sans avoir peur que tu me défonces le crâne contre un mur que ton plan est pourri !_

_Après avoir dit cela, Stiles était parti les poings serrés le cœur battant à la folie remonté à bloc mais énervé au maximum. Scott se dépêcha de partir avec lui, Stiles devait le déposer proche de la maison d'un des chasseurs pour en savoir plus sur ce qu'ils voulaient faire. Ces derniers temps, c'était le calme plat et les loups sentaient qu'ils préparaient quelque chose de lourd. _

\- _Stiles ? Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu viens de faire ?_

\- _Quoi encore ? Je dis mon avis et tout le monde est surpris, sérieusement ? s'emporta Stiles. _

\- _Non, je parlais de toi. Ou plutôt pourquoi tu étais aussi nerveux, tes battements étaient dangereusement rapides, lui avait appris son meilleur ami en montant dans la Jeep bleuE. T'as des problèmes ? _

\- _Le plan de Derek est trop simple, il ne fonctionnera pas et d'habitude, c'est nous deux qui faisons les plans et pas le grincheux de service. Comment tu veux réussir à entrer dans la maison d'un chasseur professionnel ?_

\- _J'ai passé pas mal de temps avec Chris et il m'a enseigné pas mal de choses, tentait Scott pour calmer son meilleur ami mais cela ne fit qu'empirer la situation. _

\- _Et tu ne m'en parles pas ? hurlait Stiles, agacé que son frère de cœur lui cache de plus en plus de choses dans son dos, une véritable habitude ses temps-ci. _

\- _Je revenais de chez lui, j'allai te le dire après la réunion !_

_Deux jours après, alors qu'il était à l'hôpital à cause du plan foireux monté à la dernière minute par la meute, la jambe et le bras gravement blessés alors que Scott était déjà sur pied depuis longtemps, la douleur avait disparue et la cicatrisation se répandait dans son corps. Quand les infirmières sont venues voir, il ne restait que quelques cicatrices et des bleus. Elles mirent ça sur le fait que les médicaments avaient bien agis. Stiles avait compris que quelque chose avait changé en lui, il le trouverait vite et y mettrait un nom. _

_Lorsque Scott était venu le voir, il n'avait aucunement regardé ces blessures le pensant encore totalement humain. Les plaies s'étant remises à moitié, les loups pouvaient sentir encore le sang de Stiles, mais à la différence qu'il était plus calme que jamais au niveau de son rythme cardiaque. Cela les étonna mais ils mirent les médicaments sur le coup. Personne ne se doutait qu'il se transformait d'une manière différente qu'eux sans aller jusqu'à muter en bête poilue qu'est un loup-garou._

**Finin pour aujourd'hui avec cette nouvelle fanfiction. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine!**

**PlumedeSorbier**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut tout le monde, nouveau chapitre comme promis. Un peu plus de détails et d'action, je vous le dis. **

**Merci à lesaccrosdelamerceri pour ton commentaire. **

**Monica59, je suis vraiment contente que ce premier chapitre te captive autant. Espérons que ce soit toujours le cas pour les prochains ! **

**À o0oPlumeStilinskio0o, merci pour ton commentaire. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. **

**Nouvelle aventure en effet Weasley ! Du Sterek pour cette fois ! **

**Merci à Malika-Iblis pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que ce début te plaise autant. **

**Chère julie-deoliveira : que de compliments, je vais défaillir ! Non, je rigole mais franchement, ce genre de review, j'ai l'impression que c'est Noël à l'avance. Merci, merci ! Je suis contente que tu aimes à ce point ce début de fanfiction. Je profite de dire qu'il n'y aura que 3 chapitres au total, c'est vraiment une petite histoire mais il s'y passe des choses quand même dans cette fic, je promets ! Petite suite de la saison 6 en effet, l'after de Teen Wolf m'inspire franchement. En même temps, ça comble la grosse déception d'une saison 7 ou autres, non ? Les pouvoirs de notre chouchou de Stiles sera bientôt dévoilés. **

**Bref, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira et j'attends avec impatience ton prochain commentaire.**

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Chapitre 1: S'affirmer et impressionner **

Il sortit de chez lui, habillé d'un jeans noir, un T-Shirt blanc, la grosse veste noire en cuir presque semblable à celle de Derek. Il monta sur la moto la moto qu'il avait acheté grâce à une année d'économie, un modèle aussi noir que sa veste. C'était un modèle qui ressemblait à ceux des jumeaux lors de leur scolarité à Beacon Hills. Il enfonça son casque sur la tête, démarra le moteur et roula à toute vitesse dans les rues de la ville. Stiles dépassa sans le savoir la voiture de Scott accompagné de Malia, Mason et Corey. Il déboucha dans le quartier de Derek, s'arrêtant dans l'immense parking de l'immeuble désaffecté qu'avait acheté le loup-garou grincheux. Un silence de mort y régnait mais pourtant, Stiles se sentait bien. La montée d'adrénaline selon lui.

Le fils du Shérif entendit la voiture de Scott arriver et également certaines de leurs paroles. Elles étaient agitées et pour lui, Stiles ne captait que des bribes, des mots qui n'avaient pas encore de sens. Il ferma son esprit un instant pour se détendre et il soupira, inspira fortement.

\- Nouveau pouvoir, se dit Stiles à voix basse dans son casque.

Il l'enleva d'un geste théâtral qui lui correspondait à la perfection, descendit de la moto et vit venir le quatre-quatre tout neuf de son meilleur ami. La voiture se gara à deux mètres de lui, il vit Scott sidéré tout comme les autres passagers. Ils sautèrent de la voiture pour venir à sa rencontre.

\- Stiles, c'est quoi cette moto ? demanda l'Alpha en lui frappant amicalement l'épaule.

\- Un peu de nouveauté, ne sois pas aussi intrigué, rit Stiles accoudé à sa moto.

\- Elle est pas mal, commenta Malia, sceptique.

\- Pourquoi les Hale sont toujours si peu confiants ? râla Stiles, hilare de la voir hausser les sourcils de surprise au nom Hale mais aussi de leur confiance.

\- Tu es bizarre, tu le sais ? admit Mason en louchant sur la veste. Tu as mis de côté ta Jeep que tu chéris plus que ta propre vie, tu es plus confiant que d'habitude mais je ne sais pas, j'ai la sensation que tu es au courant d'un truc et pas nous.

Stiles sourit au dernier commentaire du jeune homme toujours si curieux et enquêteur.

\- J'ai la même sensation, ajouta Scott qui suspectait quelque chose de la part de Stiles.

\- Je vais bien ! Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? On devrait être en haut depuis un bail. Le grand méchant loup va encore grogner... même s'il le faut quand on a cinq minutes d'avance en vérité...

\- Et Liam ? Et Lydia ? Ils ne viennent pas ? s'étonna Mason.

Stiles sourit méchamment et expliqua qu'ils avaient quelque chose à faire.

\- Tu peux nous dire ce que tu caches ? Liam est un Bêta, les réunions sont importantes pour lui.

\- Scott... Une séance de loupée ne vas pas lui faire de mal !

\- Je sais que toi et Lydia vous vous êtes séparés mais cela ne doit pas être dur d'être dans la même pièce, fit Malia. Mais pour Liam, pourquoi défendre son absence ?

\- Disons qu'ils passent du temps ensemble. Et puis pour ta gouverne, Malia, Lydia et moi sommes toujours amis. Bien plus que tu ne le crois. Et non, ce n'est pas compliqué d'être dans la même pièce qu'elle. Je me sens même très bien quand je sais qu'elle est présente.

\- De quoi tu parles ? questionna Corey.

\- Liam et Lydia ont un rendez-vous pour boire un verre, rit Stiles avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée et de pénétrer dans le bâtiment sous les regards sous le choc de ses amis.

Il grimpa agilement les marches – il les avait comptées par le passé et il y en avait plus de cent pour atteindre le bon étage - et ouvrit avec facilité la grosse porte coulissante en acier de l'appartement de Derek qui grinça violemment au passage du jeune homme. Ses amis le suivirent de peu, les sourcils froncés sous l'attitude plus que suspecte de Stiles.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a aujourd'hui ? Il a pris un truc ?

\- Il s'est toujours plaint de la difficulté à ouvrir cette porte, chuchota Malia en entrant à son tour. Il s'est entraîné ou quoi ? Franchement, venant de lui, on pourrait s'attendre à tout.

Stiles pouvait les entendre et sourit en coin. Malia se trompait totalement, elle en serait vite au courant. Il s'assit sur un des sofas en cuir en attendant que le maître de maison se pointe. Scott se mit en face de lui, analysant comme il pouvait le comportement étrange de son ami. Celui-ci sifflotait tranquille jouant avec ses doigts.

Corey, Mason et Malia discutaient aussi de Stiles mais la coyote-garou remarqua la vitesse des battements du jeune apprenti flic. Une rythme normale permanent qui sort de ces descentes et montées qu'ils avaient le droit d'entendre tous les jours. Stiles avait réussi à dompter les battements de son cœur mais aussi à comprendre ceux des autres, il savait que Malia s'intriguait trop à son sujet. Le sien était un tantinet trop rapide, Stiles ricana intérieurement.

\- Derek, fit Scott en voyant le Beta aux cheveux noirs descendre les escaliers.

\- Scott. Où sont Lydia et Liam ?

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre jetant un coup d'œil à Stiles qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Malia et le couple s'étaient rapprochés d'eux. Stiles leva la tête vers le plus vieux de la pièce et déclara d'une voix bien distincte :

\- Ils ne pourront pas venir, fit le fils du shérif sans bouger d'un pouce.

\- Pourquoi ils ne sont… ?

Derek remarqua le jeune homme de dos, il savait que c'était Stiles mais l'odeur constante de stress avait laissé place à une détente absolue qui surpris le loup-garou. Il se mit en face de lui et ce qu'il vit en premier fût son sourire en coin et la veste en cuir qui lui allait plutôt bien. Surprenant tous les gens dans le loft, Derek avait arrêté de parler à la vue du motard qui calcula les battements de son cœur mais aussi regarda ses iris et ses mains.

Son cœur battait d'un contrôle de soi-même plus qu'évidente, ses mains tremblaient trop légèrement pour qu'un humain ou une chimère le remarque et ses iris avaient tremblées une seconde quand il l'avait vu. Si Scott l'avait remarqué, il se serait poser des questions. Stiles tendit l'oreille vers son ami mais aucun signe distinctif qu'il réfléchissait trop.

\- Je crois qu'ils ont ce que les gens du commun des mortels nomment un rencard, déclara-t-il comme si ce n'était rien d'important. Chose que les loups-garous font aussi, non ?

Tous regardèrent l'aîné en attente de réaction de sa part mais il ne fit rien d'autre que de soupirer et dit que la réunion commencerait peu importe s'ils étaient présents. Le manque de réaction de l'ancien Alpha surprit plus d'un, surtout Stiles qui s'imaginait énerver le vieux garou de la bande.

\- Parfait parce que moi, j'ai une question pour toi, Derek, avant que nous parlions meurtres et traque sanglante.

\- Vas-y, soupire le Beta en s'installant à côté de Scott.

Malia et les deux autres garçons s'installèrent aussitôt sur les canapés et le plan de Stiles, surtout grâce à Lydia aussi, débuta. Il avait toute l'attention et le fait qu'il demande quelque chose à Derek Hale les intriguent faisait sourire malicieusement l'ancien joueur de lacrosse.

\- Que sais-tu de l'imprégnation ?

À ce mot, seulement ce mot, il avait obtenu ce qu'il attendait tant. Les yeux de Derek s'écarquillèrent sous le choc, ses battements se firent précipités et Derek eut du mal à croire qu'un simple humain puisse savoir ou connaitre ce mot. Et faire l'innocent en le disant. Même Scott et Liam ne savaient pas ce que c'était exactement, il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'envie d'en parler avec eux.

Comment diable Stiles pouvait connaitre l'imprégnation ? Les autres ne comprenaient rien de ce qu'il se passait, Scott crut se souvenir d'avoir lu ce mot dans un des romans que Chris gardait dans ses armoires. Il concernait les loups-garous et les coyotes, mais il ne savait rien d'autre sur le sujet.

\- Comment tu connais ce mot ? demanda froidement Derek qui reprenant en main le rythme de son cœur.

\- Scott, tu saurais de quoi je parle ? s'intrigua Stiles en écoutant le pouls du loup-garou assis en face de lui.

Ils s'étaient un peu précipités à cause de sa profonde réflexion.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr.

\- Comment tu connais ce mot ? répèta Derek avec le peu de calme qui lui restait.

\- Une amie a sorti imprégnation dans une discussion et je sais que c'est en rapport avec les lycanthropes mais pas plus. Tu ne pourrais pas m'aider par hasard ? dit-il sur un ton faussement innocent.

Derek se leva soudainement et se mit en face de Stiles, tous les sens à l'écoute. Scott se mit aussi debout, il ne comprenait à peine pourquoi son ami parlait de ce sujet. Malia s'intéressa de nouveau à ses battements trop calmes pour être réels. Elle commença à comprendre mais n'y croyait pas vraiment. Ce n'était pas logique, totalement irréaliste mais c'est souvent ainsi que la vérité est perçue.

\- Non… Stiles…

Le concerné sut qu'elle avait découvert son état et il sourit à la jeune coyote-garou. Malia perdit vite le sien et s'approcha de lui, tous ses sens mis en avant. Corey et Mason ainsi que les deux loups étaient perdus face à cette étrange scène muette dont ils étaient les spectateurs. Derek arqua un sourcil, Scott ne comprenait pas ce que sa petite-amie faisait et Stiles se mordit les lèvres, plus que ravi que les deux loups soient entièrement perdus.

\- Malia, ton intelligence me surprendra toujours ! rit Stiles tout en restant assis dans le sofa. Tu pourrais presque dépasser celle de Lydia !

\- C'est impossible que tu sois…

Derek posa une main sur l'épaule de Malia et la fit reculer du jeune homme, la jeune femme grogna mais finit par reculer. Scott l'interrogea du regard mais elle dit juste que ce n'était pas à elle de le dire. Scott regarda son meilleur ami mais Derek barra la route à tous les deux de son bras.

Il fixa les yeux de Stiles durant une minute au moins quand le jeune homme s'approcha de Derek d'un bon agile et bien calculé pour prendre fortement sa main, assez pour que ses griffes sortent. Il les enfonça dans sa chair avec que le Beta ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour le stopper. Tous furent horrifiés par l'acte incroyable que venait de faire l'hyperactif.

\- Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? s'exclame Scott sidéré par ce que venait de se passer. Tu veux…

Les griffes n'avaient pas été profondes dans la peau mais son bras saignait au niveau du biceps de Stiles, le sang remonta en douceur dans sa peau sous les yeux effarés de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Il caressa la peau où les griffes s'étaient incérées mais il ne restait que des petits points rouges.

\- Malia, bravo ! J'aurai pensé que ce soit Derek ou Scott qui le découvre.

\- Tu es…

Derek était sidéré, les griffes encore au bout de ses doigts. Tous étaient ahuris face à cette découverte qui allait tout changer dans la meute. Stiles pouvait surprendre mais là, ça les dépassait.

\- Je suis comme vous. Enfin pas totalement…

Tout le monde est stupéfait par ce que venait de dire le fils du shérif avait déclaré avec une aisance qu'il faisait son charme. Personne ne cacha sa surprise en contrôlant ses battements de cœur et Scott le regarda une seconde comme si son frère de toujours était devenu un étranger.

\- De quoi tu parles ? dit Mason en venant inspecter son bras.

\- Il se pourrait que je sois une rare exception, sourit méchamment Stiles à Derek. Lydia m'a pas mal aidé, elle le sait. Enfin, elle sait pas mal de choses. C'est elle qui l'a découvert en première quand elle s'est coupée le doigt avec une feuille et que je lui pris la main. Il a fallu ce contact et la blessure avait disparue. J'ai aussi votre incroyable capacité à entendre les gens parler et vos cœurs aussi, je vous comprends mieux : ça casse les oreilles tous ses battements !

\- Tu es un loup-garou ? demande Corey curieux. Un lycanthrope ?

\- Non. Enfin, je n'en suis pas sûr.

Derek comprit vite que Stiles avait un coup d'avance sur tous les membres de la meute, il devait les écouter et les analyser depuis un bon moment déjà. Mais n'importe quel loup-garou sentirait un confrère dans un rayon de proche distance et il aurait su que Stiles avait été mordu. Ce qui prouve que le jeune homme n'avait été aucunement attaqué et que ces pouvoirs hors du commun venaient d'autre chose.

\- Il n'a pas été mordu, déclare-t-il en fixant le jeune homme.

Stiles lui sourit avec malice tandis que les autres tentaient d'avaler la nouvelle avec difficulté.

\- Comment s'est possible ? fit Scott. Mon meilleur ami est un loup-garou ou pas ?

\- Scott, tout va bien, dit Stiles. Je vais bien, je peux vous dire ce que j'en pense ?

Il n'attendit pas et leur expliqua que lors de la dernière mission, quand ils avaient été blessés dans les bois, le sang de l'Alpha s'était mélangé au sien et depuis ce moment précis, ses pouvoirs s'étaient pointés et il avait pas mal de points communs avec les loups.

\- Tu ne te transformes pas ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas de yeux extraterrestres non plus, leur apprit Stiles. J'ai juste certaines de vos capacités.

Derek reprit place face au jeune homme, Scott se mit à côté de son meilleur ami encore sous le choc de la nouvelle. Malia et les deux autres se posèrent aussi. Stiles était ravi de son annonce choc.

\- C'est le cas de mélange de sang de même type sanguin, dit Derek. Le cas le plus rare qu'il existe, la plupart du temps les contaminés meurent parce que le sujet B n'est pas assez fort contre du sang de loup-garou.

\- Donc il est un loup ? fit l'Alpha en se tournant vers son mentor.

\- Je ne crois pas mais il peut être considéré comme être surnaturel, suppose Derek toujours aussi intrigué par la question de Stiles.

\- Monsieur ne pourra plus dire que je ne sers à rien, que si je vais sur le terrain je me ferais tuer, rit Stiles en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Il entendit un soupir exagéré mais également, un sentiment étrange venant du Bêta.

**On se stoppe là pour aujourd'hui, prochain et dernier chapitre semaine prochaine. Oui, je sais que c'est vraiment une petite histoire mais je vous promets que j'ai déjà fini celle qui va suivre celle-ci. Pour vous prévenir, cette future fiction ne concerne ni un Sterek ni un Thiam. Mais j'ai déjà fait un OS déçu. Les paris sont ouverts. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. **

**Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine! **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oui, oui, le chapitre est là et c'est bien le dernier. **

**À o0oPlumeStilinskio0o, merci beaucoup pour ta review et je suis contente que ce chapitre te plaise autant. Tes compliments me vont droit au cœur, merci.**

**Pour lesaccrosdelamerceri, merci pour ton commentaire.**

**Chère julie-deoliveria, tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai été flattée par ton commentaire. Je suis vraiment heureuse que mes histoires te plaisent autant. Je te comprends pour ce qui est la frustration pour la saison 7, ça me ronge encore aujourd'hui… J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira puisqu'il s'agit du dernier.**

**Pour monica59, désolée pour cette fin, je me suis décidée à faire plus de fins frustrantes dans mes fics et mon premier essai est tombée sur ce chapitre… J'espère que tu as tenue la semaine et que ce chapitre te plairait autant que les autres.**

**Bonne lecture à tout le monde et je me réjouis de lire vos commentaires. **

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Chapitre 2: Être imprégné**

Ce jour-là, il était resté tard pour regarder les positions des chasseurs dans la ville. Stiles usait encore de ses pouvoirs tout le long de la réunion. Derek avait mis de côté la question sur l'imprégnation mais se demandait vraiment pourquoi il avait parlé de cela. Quand Stiles descendait au parking pour rentrer chez lui, Derek le surveilla depuis la baie vitrée de son appartement et s'étonna de le voir partir sur une moto et non sa fidèle Jeep comme Stiles l'aurait fait avant.

Mais peut-être que son côté loup-garou non-transformé préférait un deux roues à une voiture ? Le savoir pas entièrement humain changeait tout, tout ce qu'il se refusait mais aussi ce qu'il voulait. Il se sentait trahi par Stiles – il leur avait caché un élément essentiel et s'en était servi sur la meute - mais aussi heureux de ne plus craindre pour sa vie. Désormais il pourrait se défendre par lui-même et participer à toutes les missions à ses côtés.

Puis il comprit, il comprit tout : l'imprégnation, son côté garou et surtout son côté sûr de lui. Il prit son téléphone et appela Stiles en espérant qu'il réponde. Vu qu'il ne décrochait pas, Derek lui envoya un message vocal :

\- Stiles, reviens ici tout de suite.

Il ignorait comment il l'avait su et ce qu'il avait voulu faire précisément en lui parlant de l'imprégnation. Il ne savait pas si le jeune homme allant se pointer ni ce que Stiles allait lui dire. Derek resta de longues minutes assis à regarder par la baie vitrée de son appartement jusqu'à ce qu'il entende avec trente secondes d'avance le moteur du véhicule deux roues de Stiles. C'est avec un sourire sincère sur les lèvres qu'il descendit de son immeuble mais dès qu'il arrive en bas, il a retrouvé sa froideur habituelle. Dès qu'il vit Stiles accoudé nonchalamment sur la bécane noire, il se retint de rire.

Stiles était intelligent mais un peu trop parfois mais il restait toujours aussi optimiste et sûr de lui. Son rictus en coin, ses cheveux bruns et fous, sa veste toute neuve, son côté trop content de son coup et ses yeux brillants d'une étincelle vive d'humanité qui prouvait son non-statut de métamorphe, c'était Stiles tout craché Derek aimait ça. Il aimait cette boule d'énergie trop curieuse et sarcastique. La voilà, la vérité.

\- Alors, Derek, pourquoi ce message pressant ? questionna Stiles sur un ton ironique, narquois et distant envers le Beta au tatouage dans le dos.

\- Tu sais pourquoi, dit-il debout à deux mètres de Stiles, les bras croisés contre son torse.

Le jeune homme garda son sourire intact, aucun des deux n'osait faire un pas dans la direction de l'autre et Stiles ne voulait pas se servir de ses nouvelles capacités pour savoir l'état actuel du loup-garou.

\- Ah, bon ? Tu pourrais me le dire ? T'oserais ? le narguait Stiles en plissant un peu les yeux les sourcils haussés comme si c'était un geste naturel chez lui.

Stiles se passe une main devant sa bouche, Derek s'avança pas à pas plus que confiant. Stiles, cette fois-ci, n'arriva pas à calmer les battements de son cœur. Le loup le sentit et continua de s'approcher du jeune homme. Il garda la tête haute face au loup-garou.

\- Je ne vais pas te demander comment tu l'as su mais plutôt si tu sais ce que cela implique, est-ce que tu le sais ? La plupart des gens au courant de l'imprégnation ne connaissent que la moitié de l'histoire, déclara-t-il d'une voix grave

\- Derek, je serais revenu ici sans savoir à quoi m'attendre ? Tu me connais si peu ? questionna Stiles en quittant sa moto pour venir plus proche du Beta.

Une trentaine de centimètres les séparaient, Stiles avait un instant perdu son sang-froid mais il guida sa main vers celle du plus vieux sans vraiment en avoir conscience. Il la saisit fermement, Derek n'avait pas encore bouger. Stiles la déposa sur son cœur et attendit une réaction de sa part. Les yeux du Bêta prirent une teinte bleue soudaine. Stiles s'approcha d'avantage, la main du loup toujours sur son cœur, et appuya son regard sur les iris bleutées surnaturelles.

Il sentit que Derek voulait l'imprégner. Il suffisait qu'il le serre assez fort dans ses bras pour qu'ils se complètent, qu'ils ressentent ce que l'autre a au plus profond de lui pour ensuite être toujours unis. L'imprégnation, c'est un lien fort qui unifie deux êtres dont l'un d'eux est obligatoirement une créature surnaturelle.

\- Tu l'as plutôt bien caché mais l'arrivée de mes pouvoirs ont certifiés ce que je pensais, ajouta Stiles juste avant que Derek se jette sur lui et l'imprègne dans ses bras les yeux clos.

Les bras du lycanthrope lassèrent le dos de l'adolescent hyperactif qui se courba sous la douleur. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, les crocs du loup transpercèrent les commissures du plus jeune. Stiles entoura le cou du Beta de ses mains fermement. Ce fût dans un cri sourd que les deux corps se joignirent en un seul et unique mélangé de deux hommes, entouré de brouillard de même couleur que le sorbier. Chacun put voir les souvenirs importants de l'autre, découvrant encore plus de son égal.

Le contact de l'imprégnation brûlait le corps étrange mélangé des deux jeunes hommes, chacun se sépara de l'autre en un geste hésitant mais dès que tout fût bien remis en place dans leur tête, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Stiles se sentait enfin heureux, il avait bien fait de prévoir ce plan et se dépêchera de remercier Lydia pour son soutien sans faille dans la quête de ses réponses sur un soi-disant imbrisable Derek Hale. Imbrisable ?

Il venait de prouver le contraire sans utiliser beaucoup de mots, de gestes ou de regards. Il était imprégné de Derek alors que jamais, par le passé, il n'ait eu d'œillades trop lourdes, de phrases sous-entendues. Il avait suffi de confiance en soi, de certitude et de volonté pour que cela arrive. Leur histoire pouvait commencer dès aujourd'hui.

\- Tu m'appartiens désormais, fit le loup-garou aux cheveux noirs d'une voix possessive mais douce.

\- Tant mieux, c'est ce que je voulais demander au père Noël ! s'écria le jeune adolescent hyperactif, un rictus en coin.

Le jeune homme hyperactif se retint d'éclater de rire, Derek leva les yeux au ciel mais embrassa à nouveau son imprégné. Le fils du shérif était le plus heureux au monde : des pouvoirs, de l'amour, des amis surnaturels mais irremplaçables. Le brun serra son Beta contre lui et ne s'en détacha plus. Les imprégnés sont toujours liés l'un à l'autre, ressentent et savent comment se sente leur compagnon imprégné même à longue distance.

Le fait que Stiles soit avec un lycanthrope accentua les effets du sang de lycanthrope dans les veines du fils du Shérif Stilinski. Mais vint le jour où un matin, Derek découvrit les yeux jaunes de son compagnon. Pas besoin d'autres indices pour vous dire que notre sarcastique favori complètement fou du surnaturel était devenu un loup-garou à part entière. Il avait son Beta, son imprégné, son compagnon alors tout irait bien. Cela est une toute autre histoire mais pour vous prévenir, quand eux loups aussi proches même si différents s'aiment et sont liés par l'imprégnation, rien de paisible s'annonce pour la ville de Beacon Hills et leurs habitants.

Un sarcastique et un solitaire vous le promettent.

**Toute chose a une fin. Cette petite fiction prend fin aujourd'hui. Je suis vraiment contente du petit succès qu'elle a eu. C'est ça qui me donne envie et encore envie de vous faire partager tout ce j'écris sur les fandoms que j'aime. **

**Je vous dis donc à bientôt pour la future fiction dont je vous avais déjà parlé dans les précédents chapitres. J'espère que ce petit couple surprise vous fera plaisir. **

**PlumedeSorbier**


End file.
